


Running

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Robander (yes i prefer this ship name) [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Well - Freeform, i guess?, i swear I'll continue tomorrow, i will continue tomorrow, i wrote this at 1 a.m, just needed to let this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: I mean I kinda summarised in the tags but we'll basically I'm emo (what's new) and the new clip kinda triggered this little piece so yeah.Basically aftermath of Robbe going off at the boy squad
Series: Robander (yes i prefer this ship name) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> guys i swearrrr I'll continue this tomorrow.

_Hands_

He feels his hands shaking and his fists clenching and un-clenching and then fingers gripping at each other again.  
Because his hands can't keep still.  
And his racing heart is in par with the racing thoughts in his head and the clenching of his fists.

Honestly at this point Robbe has full intentions of slamming his fists into some stupid wall.  
Or someone's face.

"Robbe!" A voice called from somewhere behind him.

Robbe turned his head and was about to tell the owner of the voice to kindly fuck off when he saw that it was Noor who was running towards him.

_Noor._

Robbe knew he had wronged her. He knew what he was doing and somewhere inside him a voice kept nagging at him and telling him to drop things with her.  
But he couldn't.

Maybe because he is a coward.

Or maybe because he still couldn't fully accept himself.

Robbe started walking faster. He wanted to avoid Noor, and any other human at this point. For he didn't know at whom he might let off his pent up rage. And he did not want to look like more of a douche than he had already come across as.

"Robbe!" Noor's hand grabbed at his elbow and stopped him.  
"Please, talk to me."

He turns, and almost starts crying at the worry he sees in Noor's eyes.

_I am sorry_, he wants to tell her. _I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry a million times over._

But his mouth sits there, dumb. He looks at her and hopes his eyes can convey the truth.

"Oh honey." Concern fills Noor's voice and she gently rubs her thumb over Robbe's damp cheeks.

He hadn't realised when he had actually started crying. But now here he is, a teenager, crying pathetically and letting a girl wipe his tears. A girl whom he was lying to. A girl who deserves the truth. A girl who was kind and gentle and a knife's edge at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologise. We all lose our anger at some point."

Robbe shakes his head.

_No Noor. It's not the anger._

Noor tilts her head to the side, confusion crossing her eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She speaks gently, almost as if she knows the words about to fall from Robbe's lips.

A tear first falls from his eye. And then another. And another. And another. And Robbe isn't sure if he can stop or if he even wants to stop.

Noor's arms wrap around his torso and he lets himself be held. He tries to let it go. He tries to hold onto Noor for a single, oblivious moment.

"I'm sorry," he repeats his words, with more emotion to them this time.

Noor looks up at him. The confusion from her eyes is gone. She nods. A simple nod, and Robbe knows she has understood.  
_Bless you Noor._

But she doesn't let go. She hugs him back and speaks words of comfort that nobody has spoken to Robbe in the longest time.

His arms now wrap around her small frame. And even though it looked as if it was Robbe hugging Noor, in reality it was Noor who was holding Robbe up.

"Everything will be okay," she whispers in his ear.

"Everything is gonna be alright."  
He almost believes her.

"It's okay Robbe."  
Maybe it was.

"I understand."  
He knew she did

"It's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> pinky promise there will be more parts (unless a clip drops. mayyybe not then)


End file.
